


What Comes Next

by Babylawyer



Series: OQ Happy Ending Week [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQHappyEndingWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babylawyer/pseuds/Babylawyer
Summary: Day Four: Pre-curseRegina escapes after she pushes Cora through the looking glass and doesn't marry Leopold. Later on she catches a young thief trying to steal her horse.





	What Comes Next

After Regina pushed her Mother through the looking glass, she fled the castle, abandoning the King the day before their wedding. She finally had what she had always wanted, freedom, a life of her own not dictated by her mother’s wishes. Leopold’s men had found her the day after she ran away and escorted her back to castle. When he learned she had ran away and not been kidnapped he released her from their engagement and allowed her and her father to return to their estate. 

Regina had spent most of her time over the next two years riding Rocinante and doing all of the things her mother had forbidden her to do. She learned how to cook, how to dance, tried all the foods Cora had refused to let her have and discovered alcohol. And slowly but surely she had felt her old self returning, letting go of the anger over Daniel’s unfair and untimely death. 

Then one night she lay awake restless and heard Rocinante’s whine. She hurried out to the stables to figure out what was going on, grateful that the new stable her father had built for her was right beside the house because a young thief was attempting to take her prized stead. 

“What do you think you are doing?” she asked forcefully knowing full well he was trying to steal from them. 

His eyes widened as he realized he’d been caught. He tried to run out the back door but she locks him in with a flick of her wrist. Magic comes easier to her now that she’s not so angry all the time, and she is slowly teaching herself how to use her powers with the help of a young fairy named Tinkerbelle. 

He stares at her not answering her question and so she asks “Do you know what the punishment for theft is?”

His sharp inhale confirms that he knows the punishment is imprisonment and potential death, which Regina thinks is harsh but he doesn’t need to know that. 

“Are you going to turn me in milday?” he asks timidly and good he should be afraid. 

“Well that depends, if I leave this stable are you going to take Rocinante from me, my favourite horse that I’ve had since I was a child and one of my only connections to my fiancée?” It was one thing to steal from her, it was quite another to try and take Rocinante, one of her only comforts after Daniel’s death. 

“Apologies milday, I didn’t know this horse was so special,” he says warily, clearly still on edge. “I was taking her because I thought she would get the best price, and I assumed an estate with two stables and this many horses wouldn’t miss one.”

“Well you were wrong _thief_ ” she says icily and she sees him wince before putting on a brave face. She can’t see him all that well, but he is young, her age or a little older and she wonders what drew him to this life. She remembers her brief stint as an outlaw running from the King and she realizes in another life it could be her stealing from him. 

And so she softens and tells him authoritatively “That being said I don’t want your blood on my hands so if you agree never to steal from us or any of our tenants again you can go. And don’t lie to me, you saw I have magic so I will know if you break that promise’” lying through her teeth about that last part, but he doesn’t need to know that. 

“I swear to you I won’t steal from you or your people again.” 

He seems sincere enough so against her better judgment she lets him go, hoping her trust wasn’t misplaced.

* * *

He shows up the next morning with two horses as gift for them, to give to anyone who needs a horse. In the darkness the previous night Regina hadn’t been able to fully see him. But now in the light of day she noticed his striking blue eyes, chiseled jaw and strong physique. If he hadn’t tried to steal from them she might have found him attractive (she would have absolutely found him attractive). 

Her father is of course very interested in the story and to her annoyance invites the thief to have lunch with them. It turns out his name is Robin, a high-born boy who ran away from an arranged marriage to an older wealthy woman and overbearing father. And even though Regina could empathize with the story it was no excuse for stealing. especially when he admitted he didn’t need to steal, already having three horses back at his camp. She ignores the part of her that says she might done the same in his situation. 

Her father is delighted when Robin says “But Regina has shown me the error of my ways and I now vow never to steal for myself again.” And she sees the wheels turning in her fathers head, can tell how much Henry likes Robin already. 

But Regina is not so impressed “So what you can steal for a friend and take cut?” He has left himself a nice little loophole to exploit that she’s not going to let him get away with. 

“Regina” scolds Henry “You’ll have to excuse my daughter, we don’t get a lot of company around here.” Most of the time Regina loves how her father has come out of his shell being away from Cora, but today is not one of those days. 

“I’m surprised by that” says Robin “You have a beautiful estate,” his eyes drift over to her and she tries not to get lost in their depths as he continues “A stunning daughter and you sir are a very inviting host.” 

Regina blushes and Henry gives her a knowing look, so she rolls her eyes at Robin hoping he will take that as a sign of her annoyance with his flirting and not see the stupid part of her that is flattered by his compliment. She has to give it to him that he is charming, but it’s probably an act to ensure she doesn’t change her mind and turn him in. He’s probably afraid of her, as he should be. He’s starring at her when she looks over and for a brief moment she lets herself imagine what it would be like to kiss him, and it’s a good image. And she thinks maybe he wants that too, and maybe what he is trying to do is charm her into his bed. But she is not a stupid naïve girl who will fall into bed with a man just because they pay attention to her. And besides he will leave soon on his way to another kingdom where he can steal without breaking his promise. 

So she’s not pleased when her father asks “Why don’t you stay with us a while Robin, it would be nice to have another young person around wouldn’t it Regina?”

Robin smirks at her and as much as she might like to look at him some more - god what was wrong with her, she clearly needed to get out into town more so starved of male contact other than her father that she found the guy who tried to steal her horse attractive- she responds with a vehement “No I don’t think that would be nice, and if you’ll excuse me I’m going to take Rocinante out, before she gets stolen.”

Regina was not at all happy to see Robin still there when she came back, and did not feel a spark when he looked up her greeting her softly before returning to what appeared to be a rather intense chess game with her father. And she definitely didn’t wish that he would spend the night so she could see him again in the morning.

* * *

The next morning, he is still there and her father suggests that Regina show Robin around the estate. She begrudgingly accepts even though his presence is distracting, conjuring up feelings that she hasn’t felt since before Daniel’s death. At least this time her family approves she thinks wryly before reminding herself that that doesn’t matter. She’s never going to act on this attraction, no matter how badly she wants to (and boy does she ever want to). She’s not ready for the inevitable heartbreak that would come when he left. 

They’d been making small talk as she led him around, with her sharing some of the history of their estate. She tenses when they reach the stable where her mother killed Daniel and curses herself for getting so caught up in talking with him that she forgot to detour around it. She hasn’t been able to go in since Daniel’s death, she opened the door once shortly after her and her father arrived home from the King’s castle but then froze in place flooded with memories that left her shaking. And after that incident she had avoided the stables and her ever observant father had had a new stable built for her. 

Robin clearly sensed the change in her mood by the questioning he shoots her but she doesn’t know what to tell him. She doesn’t want to get into it but her eyes are flooding with tears as she remembers what happened here. He grabs her hand in what’s supposed to be comforting but sends a spark through her that just serves to make her feel guilty for feeling it so close to where Daniels died because of her. 

They stand there in silence for several minutes as a couple tears that she can’t control fall down her face. As she reminded herself that loving her is what cost Daniel his life, and how much better off he would have been if he had never met her. 

Robin turns and uses his other hand to gently stroke her arm and it is comforting. He gives her the time she needs and she’s grateful for it, his presence helping calm her down. So, when he whispers that he can go if she prefers she asks him stay. 

They walk hand in hand away from the stable to her apple tree and then she tells him about the stable and the stable boy she fell in love with. And it’s nice to talk about it with someone, her father has tried to get her to talk about Daniel before but it was too soon, too painful, especially after his misguided attempts to convince her marrying the king would be a good life. So, she hasn’t spoke to anyone about it and its oddly freeing be able to share her story. 

After Robin asks her why she kept it standing if it has so many terrible memories and she tells him that as much as it hurts to see it, that stable is also where they fell in love and where she asked him to marry her so she can’t bear to destroy it. And then he asks what Daniel would have wanted her to do with the stable and its not something she thought about before, but it sticks with her after that.

* * *

Robin’s been staying with them for a month when he wakes her bright and early to come and see the sunrise with him. It's something he does everyday and when she told him she had never watched the sunrise he insisted she join him. They’ve become much more comfortable with each other and he’s become a friend and confidante. Her attraction to him, that inexplicable pull she feels toward him, has only grown the more she gets to know him. He’s kept his word, he hasn’t stolen since that night he met Regina, but she’s still wary of giving into their flirtation. While he has made no arrangements to, he can leave at any time. 

Which is why when she gets out of bed clothed only in a light white nightdress and catches him staring, hungrily drinking her in, she resists the very compelling urge to kiss him senseless. She will kick him out so she can change but first she can’t resist making fun of him for a second. 

“If only I had known all it took was me in my nightgown to shut you up.”

Robin chuckles looking properly chastised and says “Apologies milady now hurry up or we’re going to miss the sunrise.”

The sunrise is beautiful, made even better with Robin at her side, his arm wrapped around her and her head on his chest. She inhales his forest scent as they sit silently watching the sunrise, when she says “I don’t think I’ve ever seen something so beautiful” 

He responds “I have” his eyes boring into hers and her breath quickens as he leans in slowly. She thinks he’s going to kiss her and time seems to slow as she bites her lip never breaking the eye contact.

He is so close their noses are almost touching, when he moves his hand into her hair and softly says her name asking for permission she is too weak to deny. And his lips are on hers, and though it’s a tentative kiss her whole body lights up and she craves more. She lets out a little sigh as he pulls away, searching her face for her reaction and so she grabs him pulling him in for another kiss and this one is not tentative at all. She slips her tongue into his mouth and he lets out a strangled moan before his tongue meets hers. That moan makes her clench and she draws him closer in so they are chest to chest as she runs her hands down his back. He presses kisses down her neck as his hands grip her ass and she can’t help but cry out when his tongue flicks over a spot that makes her shiver, with wetness pooling between her thighs. He notices her reaction and focuses on that spot before devouring her mouth again. She wants him badly, in a way she’s never wanted anyone before. With Daniel she had been content with their stolen kisses, kisses that had left her breathless and wanting more but not enough consider going any farther. But now the thought of not going farther with Robin is unimaginable. 

Then they hear a noise and break apart hurriedly both catching their breath when he lets out a “wow” that she cannot help but agree with. She looks around and see her father starting his morning walk and so she shifts away from Robin, creating an acceptable of distance between them so her father won’t know what they were up to. 

Henry gives them a wide eyed knowing smile when he approaches them and advises them he’s going to take a long walk into town and so he won’t be back any time soon. Regina can’t help but blush at his words and tone realizing he must have seen them. 

Robin, who is always too amused by Henry’s efforts to push them together, is the first to break the silence. “So it appears we have the house to ourselves” giving her a smouldering look, that’s she’s very tempted to give into, but this is bad, so bad and they’ve already done more than they should have.

She tells him “This was a mistake, this can’t happen again”

He looks crestfallen but accepts it without fighting her for which she is grateful. And though it’s a bit awkward they pretend like nothing had happened.

* * *

A week later her father approaches her and asks what happened with Robin. He doesn’t buy when she says nothing and tells her its okay to be scared but its also okay to fall in love again. She doesn’t respond and so he continues “Regina Daniel would want you to move on, and I think he would have liked Robin.”

She tries to keep her voice steady, but it's painful to think about because she knows it's true and just serves to remind her how unfair it is that Daniel’s not around “What if its too soon Daddy?”

He gives her a sympathetic smile and tells her “It’s been two years Regina, don’t let anything hold you back.”

She considers his advice as she walks outside to meet Robin who apparently has a surprise for her at the old stable. She finds Robin and an older man that looks somewhat familiar. He introduces himself as Marvin, and that’s when she realizes why he looks familiar, he’s Daniel’s grandfather, he had worked for them for several years when he brought his orphaned grandson with him to learn how to tend the stables. Daniel had been orphaned at 10 and was only 13 when he started his training with his grandfather. 

Marvin explains that Robin approached him asking for help in honouring Daniel’s memory and when he learned the stable wasn’t being used he suggested turning it into a shelter where orphaned and run away children could come to and stay for as long as they needed. Henry had loved the idea and so the stable was going to be transformed, if Regina approved. Marvin told her how Daniel had always wanted to do something for other orphaned children who weren’t luckily enough to have family willing to take them in and given her and Robin’s experiences, making it also a place for runaways seemed ideal. Robin was going to run the shelter, teaching anyone who wanted how to shoot an arrow, hunt, make a camp, basic survival skills, Marvin would teach riding and Henry had offered to teach reading and writing. 

Her eyes were shining with tears when Robin asked what she thought. She was overwhelmed with emotion, from learning of all the effort he put into honouring a man he had never met, just because Daniel was important to Regina. She couldn’t speak so grabbed him in a tight embrace staining his shirt with tears before giving him a quick but passionate kiss. 

Marvin smiled approving as he asked “So should I take that as permission to begin the project then?”

She shyly said “Yes” as she reveled in the feeling of being in Robin’s arms. She now knew Robin wasn’t going anywhere, and she wasn’t going to get in the way of her own happiness again.

* * *

The shelter opened six months later, though they had a few boys staying with them in tents that her father had termed the Merry Men. They had offered the Merry Men rooms inside but only Little John had taken them up on that offer. 

She finally told Robin that she loved him that night and they made love for the first time outside under the stars after watching the sunset. He asked her father for his blessing to marry her the very next day, which Henry gleefully granted. Her father had always been their biggest cheerleader. They were married within the week, a small gathering of just their friends, her father and Marvin. Henry cried like baby through the ceremony, to Regina’s amusement, but he got her back with his toast. 

Four months later a mid-wife confirmed they were going to have a baby. They named him Henry Daniel, and Regina thought she could never love any one more. But then came Scarlett a year and half later, Catherine two years after that and then four years later baby Roland. 

Both her and Robin loved their big family which included all of the original Merry Men, and twenty kids who had come to the shelter and had or were growing up on the estate. When Marvin couldn’t do the job anymore, Regina took over teaching the kids to ride. 

She never would have thought that she would end up with the man who attempted to steal her horse but now she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
